


And The World Spins Madly On

by insomniabug



Series: Hardest of Hearts [1]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniabug/pseuds/insomniabug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, Kala marries Rajan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The World Spins Madly On

**Author's Note:**

> This show owns my soul right now. I LOVE IT SO MUCH <3333
> 
> Song from The Weepies.

In the end, Kala marries Rajan.

With her family around her, in a temple she knows better than her own home, she almost feels normal. Happy even.

She marries him _not_ because Wolfgang told her to, or because she believed him when he said he was a monster, but because what she feels for Rajan is simple. In a life where her mind and body, maybe even her soul, is shared between seven other people, Rajan is familiar and represents a life she knows. And with the threat of BPO and Whispers, marriage to a rich and powerful man would not be the worst mistake she’d ever make in her life.

Still, she’s grateful for her other family. It may not be one born of blood or even of choice, but by what she’d like to believe as divine intervention. Because for all its faults, and there are many, being a sensate feels nothing short of miraculous.

Everyone visits. Capheus, wonderful and optimistic Capheus, with a large grin and infectious jubilation free for all to see and feel. Sun offers her a small smile while Riley offers a tearful one. Lito openly sobs as Nomi holds his hand, her own eyes misty. Kala suddenly feels a longing for a woman in California she has never met, and Nomi gives her a little shrug. Will flickers in and out, eyes half open and face slack, and while his appearance worries Sun, Kala can’t help but feel safe with him there.  Even if he is now technically a threat to them all. The wide range of emotions can sometimes be overwhelming but they’re all learning how to cope; they’ve learned it was easier to just let the sensations wash over them instead of fighting against the tide.

They are all there, her strange new family, offering various degrees of support and love.

All except one.

Kala can feel his anger and confusion, the regret and longing, but can also sense his iron will to stay in his own mind and body. She’s not sure if he’s the strongest of them all, but she _is_ sure he is the most stubborn. She doesn’t know whether she’s disappointed or relieved he doesn't appear so she doesn’t have to look at his face as she marries a man she does not love. Capheus places a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

So four hours and no fainting spells later, Kala becomes a wife.

And if a flash of pain strikes her heart ( _their heart, his heart_ ) she doesn’t let it show as she kisses her new husband.


End file.
